


Alone in the City

by go_into_orbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, F/F, Gangs, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn, chuuves are crime fighting lesbians, ok when i think about it everyone are crime fighting lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_into_orbit/pseuds/go_into_orbit
Summary: Ha Sooyoung is a young sniper and member of crime fighting organization "LOONA". Guarding the infamous Blockberry district, known for it's many gangs, fighting is nothing new to her. However one night, a fateful meeting leaves her speculating about a stranger's rather impressive abilities, and maybe a crush as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever on here so i take constructive critism, just please don't flame me or anything like that. also english isn't my first language so i might have a few mistakes here and there. first chapter is kinda short but i wanna get it out of my head, so yeah, enjoy :D (and yes the title is a dreamcatcher reference)

The city was dead silent in the cusp of night, not a single sound to be heard, Sooyoung laid quietly on the rooftop, hiding behind a lone chimney with a rifle held tight in her strong grip. Her enemy was calculated and patient, but as patient as they were, Sooyoung had years of training behind her, managing to defeat her own mentor at one point.

After seconds that seemed like an eternity, a sharp pang sounded, and her enemy made a run for it.

“Fuck,” Sooyoung thought, and hastily grabbed her rifle to pull the trigger. Another sharp gunshot pierced the air, but the enemy was long gone.

“Damn it!” Sooyoung said angrily and walked away with heavy steps. After a kill count of 40, a failed mission with a missed target did not sit well with her. Of course, she was only 22, failure was inevitable sometimes, especially when young, as her seniors at the organization told her from time to time. However she was no _ordinary_ novice, no, she was a prodigy and wouldn’t accept anything worse than the best.

In the middle of her own thoughts, a loud scream was heard from one of the buildings. She contemplated whether to check it out or leave it, but as the curious soul she was, she had to take a look. Sneaking into the direction of the sound, she figured out it must have been from the infamous Blockberry district, a hotspot for criminal activity.

Peering around the corner, she saw a masked figure holding a young woman in a choke hold. She struggled against him until another girl brought them down screaming, holding a metal pipe in both hands. Looking closer, she noticed her shining red hair under the streetlight, and her sharp kicks to the masked figure, the technique mirroring a proficient martial arts fighter. The other one, who seemed to be the same age, was recovering from the attack and had straight brown hair with blonde and dark red highlights.

“I don’t know how to thank you Jiwoo, if you hadn’t saved me, I don’t want to imagine what that scumbag would do,” The unnamed brown haired woman said, still gasping for air.

“No problem, I’m just glad you’re okay, now let’s go back to my apartment and file a report to the police.” the red haired one referred to as Jiwoo replied with relief as they both walked away.

 _Jiwoo_ , name noted. Sooyoung smirked as she began her walk back to the headquarters. She had to admit this Jiwoo was cute, and from the looks of it, she could put up a fight or two. Curious about her identity, she figured out she’d ask Vivi tomorrow, she always had answers.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean with not enough evidence!?” Jiwoo’s blood was boiling in rage, they had waited 1 hour at the police station after filing a report only to be told “not enough evidence”.

“I’m sorry miss, but there’s nothing we can do, now get out of my sight, I have more important things to do right now,” the police officer said as he slammed the door in her face.

Jiwoo huffed in annoyance and stuck her tongue out in his direction, this was not how police officers should act, her friend had been assaulted for God’s sake! And he had the nerves to brush it off and kick them out like that. Although she had heard rumours about the bad or even corrupt police in the city along with high criminal activity, it hadn’t scared her at first until Jungeun got attacked.

“Such trash, I wish I could just punch them in the face immediately right now,” Jungeun said angrily.

“I know right, I won’t let this slide Jungeun, I’m glad you’re okay but what if you weren’t, no, I don’t even want to think about it,” Jiwoo shuddered at the implications. 

“I know right... it's scary," Jungeun muttered before a loud rumbling sound came from her stomach. "Let's hurry home, it's almost midnight and I'm starving," she sighed.   
  
“Same, let's go,” Jiwoo replied and put her arm around her like they did in their childhood as they walked home together.

 

* * *

 

Hyejoo ran for her life, jumping between rooftops until she landed on the unlocked trap door of her basepost and slid inside. It had been a close call, and she knew it was just pure luck that her enemy had missed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she allowed herself to sink back and relax. Feeling her stomach rumble, she opened her backpack and felt inside it until she picked out a sandwich laying around.

While digging in on her food, she found herself angry. Angry at the world, her parents, her life, everything. She was tired of being on the run, after being blackmailed into a life of doing horrible things that a 17 year old shouldn’t even be thinking about. In her own fury, she threw the half eaten sandwich and screamed as loud as her surroundings allowed. Her head hanging down, she closed her eyes, hoping for some sleep for the night. Just as she was about to doze off, her head jolted up from a phone notification.

 

_00.23_

_“Olivia? I don’t know if you’re awake now, but can we meet at the cafe “Vivid” tomorrow, I need to talk to you asap”_

_-Choerry_

 

_00.25_

_“Sure, I’ll be ready by 3 pm, goodnight”_

_-Olivia Hye_

 

Feeling too tired to type or even think anymore, Hyejoo turned on airplane mode and threw her phone into the side of her mattress as she fell asleep, hoping that at least her nightmares would leave her alone for tonight.


End file.
